herofandomcom-20200223-history
Giorno Giovanna
Giorno Giovanna (ジョルノ・ジョバァーナ Joruno Jobāna) is the protagonist of Part V: Vento Aureo (meaning "Golden Wind"). Giorno is Dio Brando's illegitimate son, conceived with Jonathan Joestar's stolen body. He is introduced as Haruno Shiobana (汐華 初流乃), a Japanese teenager living in Italy. He speaks of his intention to join the gang Passione and his dream of becoming a "Gang-Star" (combining "Gangster" and "Superstar"). Story Giorno is a teenage boy of average height and slim build, far smaller in stature than previous JoJos. He has golden hair of moderate length tied back in a short, braided tail, with three distinctive swirls or tortellini shapes hanging over his forehead. Giorno wears a glossy two piece suit with a checkered coat tail. The suit has several ornate features, including winged shaped emblems on the collars and a heart-shaped opening in the chest area. The most distinctive feature is the three ladybug emblems located on each side of his chest and directly below the zipper. Later on, his shoes also have this same ladybug emblem on them. The color scheme for his suit often changes in different color pages, but the most common colors are blue outlined with gold and pink outlined in green. Before Giorno joined Buccellati's Gang, he had his hair free, looking similar to his father. He originally had black unkempt hair; the color changed when his Stand was awoken. After he gains Gold Experience Requiem, Giorno's hair takes on a much more spiked pattern, where his pony tail is undone and all of his hair flows to the side. Powers Gold Experience is one of the most versatile stands. It has the ability to control life, which Giorno most often uses to produce plants and small animals. Both can be used for a variety of purposes ranging from disguise to tracking origins. Gold Experience Requiem is obtained after Giorno pierces Gold Experience with the stand-creating Arrow. It has the ability to turn the opponent's willpower and actions to zero. Whoever is killed by Requiem will also "have his death turned to zero", forcing him into a death loop for all eternity. Trivia *Giorno is the only JoJo confirmed not to have been born a JoJo as his original name was Haruno Shiobana. *His hairstyle is associated with chocolate cornets: the notation "@@@" refers to Giorno's unique hairstyle and is often used by fans to refer to him. *Giorno takes after his father's "Muda Muda Muda..." battle cry, only shouting the last "Muda" as a finishing blow. He also pulls off a "WRYYYYYY!" during his fight with Cioccolata. *A common aspect of Giorno's wardrobe involves wearing ladybug-themed jewelry, and his Stand also sports ladybug insignias. As ladybugs symbolically represent good luck throughout Europe, and it is considered bad luck to kill one, this can represent Gold Experience's powers of returning damage back to the attacker of its creations. *In an interview, Araki stated that he based Giorno's appearance on Michelangelo's "David". The cover of volume 62 was based off a Renaissance painting as well. *Koichi Hirose and Giorno share same voice actress, Romi Park, though in different games. Romi Park voiced Giorno in the Part 5 PS2 game and Koichi in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure All-Star Battle . *In Araki's top Ten Favourite Characters in 2000, Giorno ranked 5th, Araki's second favorite JoJo and third favorite Part 5 character. Mista ranked 7th, Diavolo at 4th, & Bucellati in 3rd place. Gallery GiornoGoldExperience.png|Gold Experience GoldExperienceRequiem.jpg|Gold Experience Requiem Giorno_Joestar_Bloodline.png Category:Shounen Jump Heroes Category:Serious Heroes Category:Heroic Gangsters Category:Anime Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Chaotic Good Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Big Good Category:Legacy Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Related to Villain Category:The Chosen One Category:Mugen Heroes